Cinderella: Final Fantasy VII Style
by otaku9
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a young boy who had the perfect life... Stars Cloud Strife as Cinderella, Professor Hojo as the step-mother (step-father), Tifa Lockhart as the princess, Denzel, Marlene, and Barrett as the mice, and Sephiroth as the fairy godmother! Not exactly like the movie version of Disney!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own_ Final Fantasy VII. Nor do I own Cinderella. _

**Cinderella: FF VII Style**

_Once upon a time, there was a young boy named Cloud who had the perfect life. His mother, however, thought that her son needed a manly hand in his life, especially since he'd seen Cloud in a dress once or twice. So, she married to the wealthy Sir Hojo, who had three sons, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. When Cloud's mother died, Hojo and his children showed their evil side. Hojo was determined that his sons would be better than Cloud, so he pampered his sons with every luxury, and treated poor Cloud like dirt and make him cook and clean in his own house like a servant. Cloud, however, never complained, cause he knew that one day, he would find his true happiness. _

Early in the morning, the sun shone right on the big house, its rays shining through one of the many windows of the house. Inside, blonde spiky hair poked out from underneath the covers, unmoving. A bird landed on the window of the room, pecking the glass with its beak, trying to wake up the person inside. The blonde spiky hair belonged to a person, a man who went deeper into his bed, ignoring the bird.Annoyed that it was being ignored, the bird pecked the glass harder, furiously. The person gave an annoyed sigh and finally got up. He opened up his bright blue eyes to look at the little bird outside of his window.

"Okay," He said, chuckling a little bit at the bird, "I'm up already." He pushed open the window and held out his little finger for the bird to land out. "You know," He told the bird, "You just woke me up from the best dream."

"What was the dream, Cloudy?" A small voice asked Cloud. He turned back into the room to see a little mouse enter the room. "Oh, Denzel, it was wonderful! I was in this beautiful, shining castle and I was dancing with this beautiful girl and we were dancing and she looked lovingly into my eyes and I looked into hers and we leaned in to kiss each other."

"Cloud!" He heard his step-father's high-pitched voice call up to him, "Get down here and make breakfast for me and your siblings!"

Cloud sighed. "Here we go again. 'Cloud do this!' 'Cloud do that!' It's times like these when I just want to escape into my dreams!" But he got up and got dressed.

He wore a sleeve-less black shirt black pants, and black boots. He went downstairs to start his day. When he reached halfway down the stairs, he gasped and saw a mouse trapped in a cage.

"Oh no!" Cloud said, "You poor thing!" His step-father and step-brothers hate mice, so they always put traps all over the place. He pulled the big mouse out of the cage and gave him a piece of cheese.

The mouse greedily ate the cheese up. "I should give you a name." Cloud said as he cut a tiny piece of green fabric from one of the clothes in the basket. When he finally made the cloth into a shirt, he looked down at the little guy.

"I think I'll call you Barrett." And the mouse smiled at him. Cloud put him down next to Denzel and a female mouse went down to resume his work.

"Hello, stranger!" Denzel held out his paw to the mouse. "My name's Denzel."

"And my name is Marlene." The female mouse introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure." Barrett. "That guy seems to be very nice."

"Yeah, Cloudy's nice," Denzel said, "But he isn't treated like it."

"Yeah," Marlene said, "All he does is work. He never gets a break."

When Cloud finally got down the stairs, he saw his dog lying on his special bed. "Good morning, Vincent," Cloud told him. The dog yawned and stretched and smiled at his master.

Just then, a big fat cat (4) walked past them, his head up in the air. Vincent growled at the cat.

"Now Vincent," Cloud scolded the dog, "If you want to stay, you can't chase him." Vincent sighed and placed his head on his paws.

When the meals were ready, Cloud placed his step-father's in his right hand, Kadaj's in his left hand, Yazoo's on his head, and Loz's, successfully, on his shoulder. Carefully, he walked up the stairs to his step-father's room.

He tapped the door with his foot. "Come in." Hojo called out. Cloud pushed his back against the door to open it and stepped inside.

His step-father was lying in his bed, reading a book on some kind of experimentation or whatever. "Sir," He whispered, not wanting to disturb his step-father.

"Put it over there." He pointed to the nightstand. Cloud did so and went into his brother Kadaj's room.

"Kadaj," He whispered to his youngest step-brother, "Your breakfast is here."

"Just put it over there, Cloud," Kadaj whined and pointed to his nightstand, "I'll get to it when I get to it." Cloud sighed and did so. Kadaj, being the youngest, can be very, very whiny.

Then, he went into Yazoo's. "Yazoo," He whispered, "Your breakfast is-"Put it over there." Yazoo interrupted, reading a book, something to do with three heros and a "gift of the goddess", "I don't want to be disturbed right now." Cloud sighed again and placed Yazoo's meal on his nightstand.

Finally, he went into Loz's room. "Loz," He whispered, "Your breakfast is here." Loz rubbed his eyes as he woke to his step-brother's voice. "Thank you," Loz said, "Just put it over there." Cloud did so and walked out, prepared to do his other work. Loz is the sweetest of his step-brothers and Cloud's favorite.

When he got into the kitchen, he saw Denzel and Marlene looking nervously at him and each other. "What's going on?" Cloud asked them.

"Well, it's, uh," Denzel stumbled, "It's, well, Barrett, is, uh….." "Barrett went under one of the tea cups of your family!" Marlene interrupted him.

"Oh no!" Cloud realized. "If they find him, they'll call an exterminator and hurt all of you!" And Cloud ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

"We have to help him!" Marlene told Denzel. "If Hojo finds out about this, Cloud will get into big trouble!"

"But, Weissy's up there!" Denzel pointed up to the fat cat from earlier. "Weissy's evil," (6) Marlene agreed, "But we have to do _something_!"

Vincent barked and wagged his tail at them. "I have an idea!" Marlene said, grabbing Denzel's paw. They both jumped onto Vincent and they flew up the stairs.

Cloud slowly opened the door of his step-father's room. "Um, sir?" Cloud asked cautiously.

"What is it boy!?" Hojo yelled at him. "I am trying to eat my breakfast!" "Well," Cloud said, "If I may, I, uh, need your….." Just then, Vincent, Marlene, and Denzel ran in and knocked over Hojo's tray of food. Vincent sniffed under the teacup, trying to smell the mouse. Vincent shook his head at the two mice and they ran off.

"Cloud!" Hojo yelled. "What is your blasted dog doing!?" "I don't know, sir," Cloud told him, "But I'll get him." And he ran off as well.

The dog and the two mice flew into Kadaj's room, knocking over _his _tray that was still on the nightstand.

"Cloud!" Kadaj whined, now up. "What is your dumb dog doing in my room!? Weiss!" And the cat entered the room, running up to Vincent, who growled at the cat and, despite his master's warnings, chased after Weiss.

Marlene and Denzel jumped off Vincent and ran into Yazoo's room. "Marlene! Denzel!" Cloud yelled as he ran after them.

"Cloud!" Yazoo yelled. "I thought I told you not too-EEE! MICE!" And the mice looked underneath Yazoo's teacup to find…..nothing. The mice quickly ran off.

"Sorry, Yazoo," Cloud told him, "Gotta go!" The two mice finally went into Loz's room, who was eating his food with glee.

"Barrett must be under his teacup." Denzel told Marlene. And they ran up to his bed.

"AAAAAHHH! MICE!" Loz screamed as the mice looked under his teacup.

There was Barrett, his knees to his chest, eating a piece of bacon. "Hey, guys!" Barrett greeted them. "Do you want some bacon?" "Never mind," Denzel slapped the bacon out of his hand, "We have to get out of here and fast." And they grabbed him and ran out, but not before Barrett grabbed his piece of bacon.

Cloud came in there too late and saw Loz all frightened and scared. "Mice, mice." He rocked back and forth, holding his knees, "They came. They touched my food. And there was another mouse under my teacup."

"Cloud!" Hojo yelled as he entered Loz's room. "I've had enough to hear with you dumb dog!" As if on cue, Vincent came up and Weiss hid behind Hojo.

"And," Hojo squinted, picking up Barrett, "I see you have yet another mouse. I am going to call an exterminator first thing tomorrow to get rid of your 'friends', and that mutt of yours is going straight to the pound."

"Hojo! Sir I-"Are you talking back to me?" Hojo scowled at Cloud. He slapped Cloud, knocking him to the ground. "_Never_ talk back to me, do you understand?" Cloud nodded, the side of his face red.

Just then, there came a knock on the door. "Cloud!" Hojo yelled at him. "Got get the door!" And with that, Cloud got up to answer the door. He pulled up the collar of his shirt to cover his red face and then opened the door.

"Good afternoon, sir!" A girl with short black hair and a blue tank top, black jacket, knee-high white boots, and a black headband wrapped around his head. "I am the messenger to the villagers and back, the stealth-like, the powerful, the Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi!" She cleared her throat. "Anyway," She fixed the piece of paper in her hand, "I am here to pass a message to all of you from His Royal Majesty himself."

"The king?" Hojo and the boys asked. "Yes," She smiled, "It says here: 'You are cordially invited to Princess Tifa's 18th birthday party tonight. She will choose from all of the men in the village to be her husband. Formal dress required.'" And with that, Yuffie jumped onto their roof and flew through the air to a tree. "Bye!" She called out and she flew away.

"The princess!" The three boys exclaimed. "She's beautiful." They all said. Cloud couldn't agree more; Princess Tifa was known to be the most beautiful girl in all of the kingdom. "And she said _all _men!" Cloud said. "That means _I_ can go too!"

"You?" Yazoo scoffed. "You would only make us die in embarrassment."

"_My _boys will win the princess's heart." Hojo hugged all three of his sons. "But," Hojo said, "I will make a deal if, _if_ you can get all of your work done by the time we have to go _and_ have a suit by then, then you can come with us. Deal?"

"Deal." Cloud shook his hand.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Denzel whispered to his mouse friends.

_End. I know it might not have been that good. That, and improvised with a lot of parts. And you may not like Barrett being Gus the mouse, Vincent being Bruno the dog, and Weiss being Lucifer the cat. _

_Review and tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own_ Final Fantasy VII. Nor do I own Cinderella. _

**Cinderella: FF VII Style**

_Chapter 2_

Denzel was right; instead of giving Cloud a break here, Hojo made him work _even harder_.

As soon as Cloud was done with one chore, Hojo would give him another, and another, and another; wash the windows, wash the dishes, vacuum the floors, vacuum the carpets, clean the roof, clean the chimney, etc.

"This is terrible!" Denzel cried out as he watched Cloud dust all of his father's precious antiques, "At this rate, Cloud will never get his suit ready in time for the party!"

"Well," Marlene said, her paws crossed, "Then I guess we have to do it ourselves." She ran deep into the mouse hole.

"Wait, do you mean, get the suit ready ourselves?" Denzel chased after her. "Will it hurt?" Barrett asked.

"No it won't hurt," Marlene told Barrett as they climbed into a hole that led straight to the attic, "It's quite simple: Cloud already chose the suit. All we have to do is modify it a bit. You know, make some parts smaller, some parts bigger, a carnation for his button hole, things like that."

When they finally got up to the attic, Marlene ran straight to the suit.

"So," She looked back at the two boys, "Are you two just going to stand there, or are you going to help me?"

The two mice looked at each other, then back at Marlene and nodded. "I thought so."

She opened up a huge bag and threw out needles, thread, pincushions, pins, tape measures, and a thimble.

"Now let's get to work."

And while the three mice and the two birds and the squirrels and Vincent worked hard on the suit, Cloud was furiously working in the house.

When they all were finally done, Denzel, Marlene, and Barrett ran down the stairs, avoiding Weiss along the way, to find Cloud.

"Hi Cloud!" They all said.

"Hey guys," Cloud mumbled, slumping onto the couch.

"Why do you look so sad, Cloudy?" Denzel asked him.

"Because," Cloud sighed, running his hands through his hand, "It's almost time to go to the party and I haven't even got my suit ready."

"Cloud," Marlene said, "We have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Cloud asked them.

"Yeah!" Barrett agreed. "But you have to close your eyes." Cloud nodded as he did so.

Two birds suddenly appeared from the window and pulled on Cloud's clothes. Two squirrels pushed Cloud's legs, making the boy move.

"Alright now," Marlene directed him, "Now up the stairs now. Now, straight down the hall. But make sure Hojo, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, and Weissy don't see you. Now, climb up the ladder. Just a few more steps, now. And….open them!"

When Cloud opened his eyes, he saw the most beautiful suit he ever saw.

His father's old suit was a light blue color with a bright white shirt. A pink carnation was in the button hole in the corner of it.

When Cloud tried it on, it fit him perfectly. "This is the most beautiful suit I've ever seen! Thanks guys!" And he hugged his animal friends.

"Cloud!" He heard his step-father cry out. "We're ready to go! Are _you _ready?"

"Coming!" Cloud called down.

When he saw his step-father and step-brothers' surprised expressions, Cloud smiled a little.

"Well," Hojo said, still surprised, "I must say you cleaned up nicely."

"Wait a minute!" Kadaj yelled out. "That's my collar!" And he pulled Cloud's collar off. Yazoo smirked. "Yeah," Yazoo said, "And those are my cuff links!" And with that, the two boys ripped pieces of Cloud's suit off, until it was nothing but a torn remain of what it once was a few seconds ago.

"Stop it, you guys!" Loz yelled. "Boys!" Hojo yelled out, finally getting the two to stop. As he looked at Cloud's condition, he smirked, "Well Cloud, since your suit isn't in the proper condition, I guess you can't come with us. Boys, let's go!"

And they walked out the door. "Goodnight." Hojo smiled before he closed the door.

As soon as the door was shut tight, Cloud ran off to the only place he felt safe; the courtyard.

He sat down at the fountain as a horse came up to him. The horse was jet black with bright, glowing blue eyes. He nudged Cloud's head, trying to cheer him up.

"Oh, Zack," He looked up at the horse, "At times like these I, I just don't know what to do. When my mother died, and Hojo revealed his true nature, I thought I could get through this, that one day, I would find my happiness. But, I-I just don't know if I can take it much longer!" And he sobbed right onto the horse.

Vincent came out, looking sad at his master, and placed his head in Cloud's lap. Denzel, Marlene, and Barrett came up next to Cloud and placed their paws on his hand.

"Cheer up, Cloudy," Denzel tried to cheer him up. "Yeah, come on Cloud." Barrett play punched him. "Yeah," Marlene said, "Things will be alright-"No they won't!" He snapped at them, causing Zack and Vincent to jump back. "It won't matter how much I prove my worth to them, they will never treat me like family! They will just treat me like the lowly servant I am and that's all there is to it!"

As he continued to sob, a green light glowed over by the stables.

The light glowed brighter and brighter, until a whole person stood in the spot where the light was.

The person, or man, had long silver hair and bright green eyes. He wore a black coat, open at his chest with two suspenders crossed over, shoulder plates, and a huge black wing on his right shoulder.

"Cloud Strife." The man said in a deep voice. Cloud stood up suddenly, looking at the man.

"W-Who are you?" He asked the man. "My name is Sephiroth." The man said, "I'm your guardian angel."

"My guardian angel?" Cloud asked. "Yes," He answered, "I came here to help you."

"Well," Cloud scoffed, "I don't think you can help me, unless you can turn back time and stop Hojo, Kadaj, and Yazoo from being such jerks."

"I can't do that," Sephiroth admitted, "But I fix you up."

"Really?" Cloud asked in astonishment. "Yeah," Sephiroth said, "But I need my helpers."

"You have helpers?" Cloud asked. "Of course." Sephiroth answered.

He turned away from Cloud and looked up at the sky. "Angeal! Genesis! Get your butts down here!"

The next thing Cloud knew, a white light, and a red light appeared on opposite sides of Sephiroth.

When the white light faded, a tall broad man with black hair down to his shoulders and bright blue eyes. He carried a giant sword on his back and had one white wing over his right shoulder and a smaller wing below that one.

When the red light faded, a slim man with bright red hair and bright blue eyes stood right there. He was wearing a bright red jacket, holding a shining red sword, and a red book with the words "Loveless". A large black wing struck out over his left shoulder.

"When the war of beasts bring about the world's end The goddess descends from the sky Wings of light and dark are spread apart She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting." The red haired man said.

Cloud, Denzel, Marlene, and Barret cocked their heads in confusion. The black haired man just pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Sephiroth sighed.

"Genesis constantly quotes from his favorite book, Loveless." Sephiroth explained.

"Oh." Cloud, Denzel, Marlene, and Barrett all said.

"Now," the black haired man who apparently was Angeal, "What's up, Sephiroth?"

"Cloud here needs help getting ready for the party and I need you guys to help me." Sephiroth explained.

"We'll help." Angeal told him. "Yeah," Genesis said, "For example, blue is really not your color." He pulled at Cloud's ruined suit.

His hand shone with a red glow as he moved it over Cloud's chest and to his feet. The blue suit disappeared and in its place was a dark black suit, as dark as the night itself.

Black boots covered his feet. "Wow," Cloud said in awe as he looked himself up and down.

"Black seems to be more of your color." Genesis told him.

"Now, Sephiroth said, "You obviously need a ride. Let's see….what would be it?" Then, Sephiroth laid his eyes on a pumpkin. "Aha!" His hand glowed with a green light and blasted the pumpkin, causing it to grow bigger and bigger, changing colors from orange to white.

In its place was a beautiful carriage, glossing all in white. "Wow! Sephiroth!" Cloud exclaimed. "It's beautiful!"

"My turn." Angeal said. "Now, Cloud, you are obviously going to need something to _pull _the carriage, so," His hand glowed a white light as he levitated Denzel, Marlene, and Barrett up in the air, "I'll make these little mice here, into beautiful, white horses."

And with that, Denzel, Marlene, and Barrett grew large and longer, their fur changing from brown to white. In front of the carriage, there were now three white horses, elegant and proud.

"Wow!" Denzel exclaimed, "Check me out Cloudy! I'm a horse!"

"I look great!" Marlene cheered, rearing up on her hind legs. Just then, Weiss, who was looking for his little three meal mouse course-I mean, friends, saw Marlene do that and grew fearful and ran away.

"I could get use to this!" Barrett agreed.

"Now," Angeal continued, levitating Vincent up in the air, "A proper way of making an entrance or exit is for the doorman, or in this case your dog, to hold the door for you."

And with that, the white light covered the dog, shaping its form. When the light faded, a tall man with long black hair and bright red eyes stood behind the carriage.

He wore a red tattered cloak and a golden gauntlet on his right arm. "Your carriage, Cloud sir." He opened the door.

"And finally," Angeal said, levitating Zack up in the air, "You'll need someone to control the horses." And with that, a white light covered Zack as well. When the light faded, a man with black spiky hair and bright blue eyes was holding the reins of the horses.

"Hey, Cloud!" He waved to him. "Ready to go?"

"You bet!" Cloud cried out, running into the carriage. "Thank you guys so much!" He told the three men.

"Don't mention it, Cloud," Sephiroth said. "But remember; when the clock strikes twelve, the spell will be broken. So make sure you'll be home before then."

"Oh I well!" Cloud promised. "Thank you, bye!" And with that, Zack snapped the reins and they rode off.

_End. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think._

_By the way, the multiple fairy thing I got Sleeping Beauty Final Fantasy 7 Style by serindarkwolf19!_


End file.
